A l'ombre du temps
by oOSourwolfOo
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui est vraiment réel ? Le temps efface la mémoire... La maladie le rend fou. Dean pense être quelqu'un d'autre, mais qu'est-ce qui est réel et qui ne l'est pas ? Castiel va l'aider à le découvrir. [Destiel][Death Os]
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** A l'ombre du temps.

 **Genre :** Death OS

 **Couple :** Destiel.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire si.

 **Correctrice :** Darness

Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, ce qu'ils avaient traversés ensemble. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que sa vie n'était qu'un pur mensonge ? Il fixait à travers la fenêtre de sa triste chambre, depuis quand était-il la ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? Lui-même perdait la notion du temps, tout ce qu'il lui restait c'était des souvenirs d'un passé dont il était peu fier. Seul dans cette petite pièce aux couleurs ternes, il broyait du noir. L'homme qu'il était autrefois, n'existait plus. Il avait oublié ce que donnait la sensation de joie, le sentiment d'être bien. Non, il avait perdu le droit d'être heureux en fait, parce que tout était de sa faute. Dehors un arbre aussi vieux que le bâtiment dans lequel il se trouvait, il était fleuri et abîmé par les années, voir les siècles de vie. Il se souvient de la première fois qu'il était venu, accompagné de Sam et de Castiel. C'était lors d'une mission, parce que le bâtiment était hanté par des esprits. L'ange du jeudi les avait aidé en trouvant comment se débarrasser de tout ce monde, ils avaient aussi eu l'aide de la grande faucheuse.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans son dos, la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur deux personnes. Il voyait leurs reflets dans la fenêtre, pourtant il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. Son cœur se serra à la vision de son ange. Comment pourrait-il le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux ? C'était de sa faute si Castiel avait perdu sa grâce, qu'il était devenu humain. Que faisait dieu dans tout ça ? Lui qui devait s'occuper de ses enfants, protéger ce qu'il avait créé et qui pourtant, n'en faisait rien.

 **\- Dean...**

Sa voix avait été comme un murmure suave à ses oreilles, une douce mélodie emplie de mélancolie et d'amour. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Il voulait être seul, oublier les erreurs qu'il avait commis par le passé, oublier qui il était, ce qu'il ferait sans doute dans l'avenir. Il voulait juste mourir... Le grand Dean Winchester voulait qu'on le laisse s'autodétruire, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il méritait ? Samuel, ce garçon qu'il avait vu grandir, qu'il avait élevé. Son tendre petit frère qui avait toujours souhaité faire des études et dont il avait détruit l'avenir en venant le chercher chez sa copine. Le châtain colla son front à la vitre avant de taper son poing dessus. Tout ça c'était fini...

 **\- Dean ? Regarde moi...**

Non, il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit ! Pourtant il le fit, obéissant à l'homme qu'il aimait. La couleur de ses yeux lui faisait toujours le même effet, Castiel était si beau dans son imper... Cette barbe de trois jours qui mordait sa mâchoire et le rendait encore plus séduisant. Derrière lui un homme qu'il connaissait que trop bien, celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son père et qui semblait inquiet.

 **\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On te cherchait partout...** Râla Bobby.

 **\- J'étais pas perdu. J'étais ici.** Soupira le Winchester.

Il haussa simplement les épaules avant de se décaler de la fenêtre, s'approchant de Castiel et de Bobby. L'ange le dévisageait sans un mot, penchant la tête en plissant les yeux. Il avait toujours cette manière d'agir malgré le temps, ce petit côté qui faisait de lui un être adorable.

 **\- Dean ?** Appela son ange gardien.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- à qui parles-tu ?**

À qui il parlait ? C'était une question vraiment stupide n'est-ce pas ? Il pointa du doigt Bobby en lâchant un petit rire, sérieusement quand son petit être celeste faisait des blagues, c'était quand même ridicule.

 **\- à Bobby ! Cas', tu es sûr que tu va bien ?**

L'autre ouvrit de grands yeux avant de faire un pas en arrière, il secoua la tête négativement. Il tendit la main pour empêcher Dean de trop s'approcher de lui, était-il en colère pour la dernière fois ? Le jour où Dean avait trouvé amusant de l'asperger d'eau en nettoyant Baby ?

 **\- Rooh allez Castiel. Tu va pas m'en vouloir indéfiniment n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Dean... Tu es encore en train de délirer n'est-ce pas ?**

Délirer ? Il fronça les sourcils avant de sentir la main de l'ange du jeudi sur sa joue, pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il ne comprenait pas la situation, pourtant il se sentait mal de le voir ainsi. Winchester l'attira contre son torse et l'autre se laissa faire en le serrant plus fort encore.

 **\- Castiel... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Questionna-t-il inquiet.

 **\- Je vais te poser des questions Dean. Je veux que tu me répondes.**

 **\- Bien sûr. Vas-y.**

Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux sombre de son ange, ce que Castiel était beau. En fait, il avait mit trop de temps à s'en rendre compte ou plutôt à assumer le fait qu'il puisse être bisexuel. Après tout il n'avait eu jusque-là que des filles dans son lit et l'arrivé de l'être celeste ne l'avait pas aidé. Il jeta un regard à Bobby qui fit une grimace de dégoût avant de fuir de la chambre en balançant son habituel "trop guimauve pour moi, je me casse avant que vous ne sortiez votre bave ". Il aimait son côté brutal chez son père adoptif, toujours à râler et pourtant présent à jamais à leurs côtés.

 **\- Qu'y a t-il Cas' ?**

 **\- Sais-tu où se trouve Samuel ?**

Okay, peut-être que c'était l'ange du jeudi qui perdait la tête, parce qu'il savait où se trouvait son frère. Etait-ce un contrecoup pour avoir perdu sa grâce et être devenu un humain ? Il devrait demander à Chuck lorsqu'il serait de retour avec Amara... Il se recula pour prendre le visage du brun entre ses mais, se noyant dans l'immensité de ce bleu intense et si beau.

 **\- Samuel est mort...** Soupira-t-il tristement.

 **\- Bien et comment est-il mort Dean ?**

Comment ? Il s'éloigna de son ange pour retourner vers la fenêtre vers l'arbre, le soleil brillait dans le ciel et il semblait faire chaud dehors. Il revoyait la scène, ils étaient dans la voiture et son cadet lui avait avoué être fatigué par tout ça... Samuel voulait arrêter la chasse, mais lui en avait-il laissé le choix ? Non, il lui avait ordonné de rester à ses côtés. Le chasseur avait vu son frère partir en fumé, s'autodétruire comme il le faisait à présent.

 **\- Tu n'es pas réel...**

 **\- Dean...**

 **\- Tu n'es pas la...**

 **\- Dean, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas là Castiel...**

Il tapa du poing contre la fenêtre en serrant ses doigts, ses jointures blanchirent tandis qu'il frappa à nouveau, la colère l'emplissant sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler.

 **\- Castiel... Si je délire, qu'est-ce qui est réel ?**

 **\- Je suis réel Dean..**. Soupira l'homme. **Cependant je ne suis pas celui que tu crois.**

Il se tourna vers son ange, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Sa vision semblait lui jouer des tours, l'imper de Castiel avait été remplacé par une blouse blanche, il était toujours le même, toujours aussi beau. Pourtant ce n'était pas son Cas', ce n'était pas celui qu'il aimait.

 **\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Quand es-tu né et où ?** Questionna l'inconnu au visage de son aimé.

 **\- Dean Winchester. 24 Janvier 1979 à Lawrence dans le Kansas.**

L'autre secoua négativement la tête, il tenait dans sa main une sorte de dossier, rattacher à un socle en plastique. Un médecin ? Depuis quand lui et son ange jouaient-ils au docteur ? Il fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur le lit qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

 **\- Faux. Je vais te répéter à nouveau ce que je te dis chaque jour Dean. Tu es mon patient et je suis le docteur Emmanuel Clarwence.**

Le visage du chasseur se décomposa, était-ce une blague de Gabriel ? Il regarda partout, sûrement une illusion de ce débile d'archange ! Il en était certain, mais cette fois-ci il ne se laisserait pas berner. Le soi-disant docteur s'installa à côté de son patient en relevant une page pour la mettre derrière le dossier.

 **\- Ton nom est Dean Kripke, tu es né le1ᵉʳ mars 1978 à Dallas. Tu as perdu ton petit frère Samuel Kripke. Il s'est pendu à l'arbre de la cour, vous étiez tout deux hospitalisé ici pour la même maladie. Est-ce que tu te souviens Dean ?**

Le chatain tourna ses yeux vert vers lui, c'était comme-ci la lumière revenait dans son esprit, il revoyait Sam... Pleurant et suppliant que tout cela se termine. Il avait essayé de le réconforter, mais son cadet s'était donné la mort en se pendant à l'arbre qu'il regardait chaque jour... Cet arbre où son frangin s'installait pour lire des livres.

 **\- Ce n'est pas un coup de Gabriel ?** Questionna le Winchester perdu.

 **\- Non, comme chaque jour que je viens te voir, ce n'est pas la faute du Docteur Gabriel Clarwence. Dean... De quoi tu te souviens ?**

 **\- Je m'appelle... Je... Je ne sais plus.**

 **\- Tu t'appelles Dean Kripke. Tu es né le 1ᵉʳ mars 1978 à Dallas. Tu as perdu ton petit frère Samuel Kripke. Répète après moi.**

 **\- Je suis... Dean Kripke. Je suis né le 1ᵉʳ mars 1978 à Dallas... J'ai... Samuel est mort lors d'une chasse... Tout ça c'est complétement idiot ! Tu n'es pas Castiel, tu n'es pas MON ANGE !**

Dans une rage fole il donna un coup dans les papiers que tenait Castiel, ceux-ci s'envolèrent avant de se répendre dans la chambre. Le docteur fut surpris et jeta un regard perdu à son patient avant de se retrouver allongé et plaqué sur le lit. L'homme le maintenait sous lui en enserrant sa gorge de ses mains.

 **\- Je suis Dean... Je suis Dean Winchester et... Je suis Dean et...**

Il sanglota, relâchant sa prise, agrippant le haut de Castiel. Sa voix se brisant alors qu'il hurlait de douleur et de détresse. Ses larmes perlaient de ses joues pour aller s'écraser sur le visage de son docteur. Celui-ci le dévisageait de ses yeux bleu, si irréel, si parfait. La voix de Clarwence mourut alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche, son coeur se serrait dans sa poitrine en voyant son patient regresser. Il passa ses bras autour de lui en le serrant dans ses bras.

 **\- ça va aller... ça va aller.**

Le cri de détresse avait alerté les gardes qui s'étaient précipité dans la chambre. Castiel leva la main pour montrer que tout allait bien, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dean. Il savait que quoi qu'il ferait, il ne pourrait pas arranger les choses, il avait atteint la phase terminal de sa maladie, comme Sam avant lui. Cependant le cadet s'était suicidé, déséspéré.

 **\- Je... Me souviens pas. Je ne sais plus qui je suis...**

 **\- Je suis là Dean...**

(...)

Castiel Clarwence était debout, il serrait la main de l'homme à ses côtés. Il avait promis qu'il l'aiderait et pourtant la médecine d'aujourd'hui n'avait pas pu le sauver, ils n'étaient pas assez en avance...

 **\- J'aurais tellement... Tellement souhaité le sauver.**

Les larmes noyaient ses yeux bleus, ses joues brûlaient par le sel de ces perles salées. Il serra la main de son frère dans la sienne en étouffant un sanglot.

 **\- Il s'est battu jusqu'au bout Emmanuel. Tu as était son ange gardien, jusqu'à la fin.** Chuchota Gabriel.

 **\- Je... Je l'aimais...**

 **\- Je sais... Je sais Emmanuel.**

Il le serra contre lui, jetant un regard au cerceuil qui descendait dans le trou qu'on avait creusé soigneusement, tous étaient présent à l'entérement. Les fonctionnaires qui avaient gérés le cas de Dean Kripe, ce garçon amusant à l'humour douteux, qui s'était créé un univers où tous avaient un rôle important. Le cri déchirant de Castiel rendit les gens présents encore plus triste, ce médecin qui avait passé tout son temps avec le jeune garçon semblait rendre les armes. Epuisé émotionnellement et tellement brisé. Il tomba à genoux en sanglotant, enfonçant ses doigts dans la terre, des regards de pitié lui étaient porté. Certains jetaient des roses sur le cercueil qui continuait sa descente. Mary et John le dévisageaient, serrés dans les bras de l'un de l'autre. Dean avait eu une vie trop courte et ils venaient d'enterrer leur deuxième enfant.


	2. J'arrête, désolé

Hello mes petits loups !

.Comme vous l'avez remarquer, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié. J'aimerais vous rassurer en vous disant que c'est rien, que c'est juste une période de vide. C'est peut-être le cas au fond, cependant je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra. J'ai plus spécialement envie d'écrire ou du moins, de continuer ce que j'ai en cours. Je ne vais pas vous mentir mes fanfictions prennent fin ici, je ne vais sûrement pas les continuer. Je tien à remercié tout ceux qui ont suivis mes écrits et les ont commenté, ceux qui ont pris le temps de me dire ce qu'ils en pensaient vraiment et qui m'ont toucher. Je tien à m'excuser pour ceux qui patiente depuis un moment pour avoir la suite, de toute façon il y a pleins de fic cool sur le site, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour. Je vous propose quelques-uns de mes auteurs préférés en échange de ma disparition :  
.

.

.

* * *

.  
barjy02 (mon ultime coup de cœur!)  
Vampirou  
Darness K. M  
MammaDiva  
LydiaMartin33430

..Vous inquiétez pas, je garde mon compte pour mettre des reviews et répondre aux mps ! Merci encore d'avoir suivi mon parcours (qui fut des plus courts), je vous aime profondément (non pas à ce point bande de pervers).

.  
Votre serviteur.

The Trickster


End file.
